1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microelectronic technology, and more specifically, to an apparatus used for the cooling of active electronic devices utilizing electro-osmotic pumps and micro-channels.
2. Background Information
There has been rapid development in microelectronic technology, and as a result, microelectronic components are becoming smaller, and circuitry within microelectronic components is becoming increasingly dense. With a decrease in the size of components and an increase in circuit density, heat generation typically increases. Heat dissipation is becoming more critical as the technology develops.
Various techniques may typically be used to remove or dissipate heat generated by a microelectronic component. These techniques may include passive or active solutions. One such technique, which may be classified as a passive solution, involves the use of a mass of thermally conductive material that may be alternatively referred to as a heat slug, heat sink, or heat spreader. One of the primary purposes of a heat spreader is to spread, or absorb and dissipate the heat generated by a microelectronic die. This may at least in part eliminate “hot spots,” or areas with excessive heat, within the microelectronic die.
A heat sink may achieve thermal contact with a microelectronic die by use of a thermally conductive material, such as a thermal interface material (TIM) deposited between the die and the heat sink. The heat sink is often attached with the top of the microelectronic component. Sometimes the heat sink is attached to the microelectronic package and not directly on the back of the microelectronic die. Typical thermal interface materials may include, for example, thermally conductive gels, grease or solders. Typical heat sinks are constructed of thermally conductive material, such as, aluminum, electrolytically plated copper, copper alloy, or ceramic, for example.
A heat exchanger, such as, for example, a water-cooling system, is another technique, which may be classified as an active technique, may be used to dissipate heat generated by a microelectronic component. Typically, a water-cooling system transfers heat from the microelectronic component to water, which becomes hot. By flowing the water that was heated through a heat sink, the water is cooled and may be reused for further cooling. The technique is considered active because the heated water is pumped away from the microelectronic component and cooler water is pumped towards the microelectronic component.
Often a water-cooling system utilizes heat sinks to transfer heat from the component to the water. The water often runs through a series of pipes and often through the heat sinks themselves. Typically contact between the microelectronic case or package and the water is avoided, and contact between the microelectronic die and the water is often greatly avoided. These techniques, both active and passive, often attempt to dissipate heat from the entire microelectronic component, regardless of whether only a portion of the component requires heat dissipation. In addition, these techniques generally dissipate heat from the microelectronic case or package, as opposed to the microelectronic die where the heat is often produced.